


He always told them

by jennyaxe



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trigger was that episode where Wilson and Cameron talk about adultery, and Wilson says "I always told them".</p>
    </blockquote>





	He always told them

**Author's Note:**

> The trigger was that episode where Wilson and Cameron talk about adultery, and Wilson says "I always told them".

Initially they'd approve (or pretend to), praising his selfless and steadfast friendship. Later, weariness and then jealousy would appear. At some point their line would be spoken and his crossed. Always.

"If you were with another woman," they'd say, "I could at least understand it. But that man?"

So he'd tell them. He'd tell them about some woman. And it'd be over, bar the paperwork. For a week, or a month, evenings at 221B would be followed by nights on the sofa, until at last desire and fear combined to drive him out.

He always told them. 

He always lied.


End file.
